


Simple Words

by NichiiReyi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, Pre-Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichiiReyi/pseuds/NichiiReyi
Summary: A young boy always yearned for a simple phrase to be spoke by the only person he can call his acquaintance but a long ago has passed since their last encounter will the man be able to say the words the young boy needed to hear?





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me. I dont even know how the hecc tag works and this is my first time posting and writing asnksns i am sorry this is gonna be very terrible plus my terrible grammar and such HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA good luck to both you and me UwU

"Hadou #31 Shakkahou!" the red flare came flying towards the pale young blond who shows a total shocked expression as the chant was ordered.

"Hadou #32 Ōkasen!" Recovering from the shock he quickly pushes his palm forward throwing the yellow flare to repel the other Kidou spell away from him

The instructor claps his hand gleefully as he stops the on going training between the two student "You both! That was good fight!" he shouts a few words of encouragements before dismissing the whole class.

The young men pant heavily and let their body collapse to the cold floor. Both tired from exerting too much reiatsu on their last fight.

They felt both their instructors eyes on them, He smiled at them proudly "That was amazing! We've got some talented future shinigamis here" he healed the brown haired teen first to recover from the fight then next to the blond teen who thanked and smiled at his instructor

"Its all thanks to Mizuki-sensei for being so good at teaching" The blond winked playfully earning a smack from his teacher and they both laughed. The blond offers a hand to the brown haired guy, who accepts it reluctantly.

"You're good! What your name?" the blond smiles sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. The other teen remained silent eyeing him blankly, the blond jerk from his reaction "Oh right! I should introduce myself first... Urahara Kisuke" he once again offers his hand. The instructor looked at them with soften feautures.

The other looks at it at first before once again accepting the offer "Aizen... Sosuke.." he muttered and it sounded like a whisper but Urahara seems to get it, He shakes their hand and genuinely smile at the other "Lets be friends Aizen-san!"

Aizen didn't know but captivated by the others charm and simple midedness he somehow nods. It isn't so bad it is? This guys seems strong and he needs strong people for the future. Their hands was back to their respective places once again "See you tomorrow Aizen-san" the teen named Urahara turns his back at Aizen after he waved goodbye at him still quite cheerful in a manner "Uhh.. Yeah" was the only reply the blond get but he still smile though.

Urahara Kisuke huh? Interesting. For other to get Aizen chant a number 30+ spell is a very rare occurrence since Aizen never really wanted to show his strong power yet but he is losing back then and he cant have that. He's so engrossed to their fight that he didn't even notice until the blazing red flare was shot from his palm and what suprises him the most was the blond chant a 30's spell as well only for repelling his attack? That's fascinating.

On the way home Aizen analyzes their fight. Kekkais (Barriers) really takes a quite a lot of time to set especially if the shot was made way too close to the host and this Urahara Kisuke thinks so fast as to repelled the attack with another attack so he wouldn't take any damage from it. A fascinating kind of fighting style "Urahara Kisuke huh?" Aizen smirked. How interesting, how intelligent and how... strong. "I look forward to being friends with you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im still not sure where this is going but lets just do it asdfghjkl idk send help

Urahara the next morning found himself infront of the Library's counter to return the book he finished reading last night, The book is about reiatsu control and sensing others reiatsu "Hina-san good morning" he greets the woman who's humming silently while cleaning the sections, she turns around and find Urahara with a book in hand.

"You're early today kid" she greets him a good morning and accepts the book from the blond "You don't find this book interesting?" she curiously asked since the boy normally takes at least two days to return a book and there's not even a day yet. 

"I've finished it Hina-san, Its pretty easy to learn so I'm giving it back" the blond sits somewhere near the counter putting both of his hand at the back of his head "You look very beautiful today Hina-san!" he stares at her direction to look for reaction but he is confronted with a rather bored or unpleased look. He sighs "Thats a no then?"

"Yes, I can't let you have your way to the restricted section" with that the librarian earned a pout from the blond "wait until your older Kisuke-chan" She knew Urahara is a very talented and intelligent kid so it is automatic that the simple easy book displays don't satisfy him.

"Aren't I old enough?" she quickly answer the kid no, the blond whined "One of these days i'll sneak to one of the rooms without you knowing" he stands up ready to leave since class is about to start.

"Oho, goodluck with that Kisuke-chan!" the librarian smirked while she waved at Kisuke who smirks and waved back in return. 

On his way to academy he saw a familiar figure sitting under the tall tree, its the Aizen kid with his glasses and a book about kidou which Kisuke had read a few weeks ago. He felt happy seeing the other who seems to enjoy the same interest as him so he decided to go talk with the teen and probably walk together on the way to academy.

"Good morning Aizen-san!" he greeted way too cheerfully than he had planned. Aizen stares at him for a few seconds before recognition fill his expression "Oh... Morning Urahara-san?" he's tone asks if he had gotten the blond's name right and Urahara gladly nods.

He sat besidw Aizen without asking and the other seem to dont mind, There's atleast half an hour before class starts so a little talk wont hurt "Is kidou your specialty?" he peaked a glance at the book. 

"You're really good at it" he added hinting about their fight that happened yesterday. 

"I am not really good at anything but physical combat isn't my thing so yeah i think kidou is the only thing im quite good at" Aizen replied finally relaxing on his presence without looking at him, eyes fixated on the book in his lap. 

"How about you? You look really strong" Aizen looks at him at their eyes met curiousity filled his brown eyes.

"I dont think I have any specialty, i mean my grades at everything is balanced and just average" He is not confident about his power so he didn't say anything about specialty and such. The only thing he's good at is reading.

"No way, then what about the Okasen you fired yesterday? Thats beyond average" he looked at the blond with disbelief. Aizen could almost feel how strong Kisuke's reiatsu is. 

"Oh that? Thats actual the first time i tried it! I am very shocked as well you know!" And by the looks of it Kisuke isn't lying which means he's really strong and the blond is completely oblivious to his powers full extent. 

"Your first time? Thats too strong for first time" As he thought the blond is interesting and he wanted to see if the blond is worthy of being his right hand when the time comes of course.

"Thats what Mizuki-sensei told me yesterday and he adviced me to read about reiatsu control and I did" Aizen asked him if he find the topic easy and he said yes earning a hum from the other. 

So, Soul Society wanted to prevent strong souls out of the surface again. They have their eyes on Urahara, they're trying to figure out if he possessed threat. He cant have this rare soul freely handed to Soul Society, Urahara is smart and has so much potential, he might be able to lend him a help. 

Silence filled their conversation he saw Aizen staring nowhere probably thinking about something important, he didn't want to disturb the other so he remained silent.

Though, their peaceful silence is disturbed by a loud clashing of bells indicating the class is about to start. They are engrossed in their talk that they forgot about school, Looking at each other with wide eyes they quickly stand in unison and Urahara started laughing while they ran. 

"totally forgot about that do we?" Urahara snorts. They shunpo and Urahara is currently on the lead "totally" he replied while smiling. He's never late before and this is somewhat a new experience for him. 

"Come on now lets hurry" Urahara grabs his hand and shunpoed faster than before, he tried matching with the other but the blond is really fast so he just let himself be guided.

After a quite exhausting run they finally arriced at their academy and now having the difficulty to find their rooms, there is no one left lurking to the corridor "Where the heck is our room" Urahara whips his head left and right to at least find some information.

"Ahhhh! Whatever!" He snapped after being impatient, he forcefully opened a classroom that obviously isn't theirs. The teacher and students look at the both of them "Uhh.. Hi?" he awkwardly puts his hand at the back of his head. 

He earned a chuckle from the whole class and he blushed at the attention he's recieving "Ehh... Senseii where is first year class 145 located?" The teacher snorted but thankfully tell them the way nevertheless and they both bowed "Sorry for the intrusion, we'll get going now" the teacher told them to hurry because they are very late already and with that they both continue to run. 

While they run Aizen stares at Urahara's back "You are one weird man, Urahara" he muttered out of nowhere, thankfully the other didn't hear anything.

Maybe.. Just maybe, this man could satisfy his interest..

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry? Also help how does skin works?


End file.
